


A wet adventure

by malec44



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, pee kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: Magnus and Alec go out to enjoy a nice simple day off, until Magnus wants to play a little game.





	A wet adventure

“Magnus can we stop, I have to pee?” Magnus was driving that day (you can’t always portal, or at least that is what Alec thought) he looked up, Alec looked absolutely gorgeous….. and desperate. 

He almost forgot to look at the road, Alec’s face was just to hot to look away from. “you really have to go right now?” he said while trying to concentrate on the road. “yes, I can’t hold it much longer”, Magnus remembered how much Alec had to drink that day and felt the blood rush to his dick. “We can’t stop now, there is a little restaurant 20 minutes from here, we will stop there”, Alec thought he could hold it for another 20 minutes. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“20 minutes later”

“Finally, I’m going to find a bathroom” Magnus felt his cock twitch when he thought about Alec finally being able to pee. “Alright, I will order something for you” Alec went looking around but couldn’t find a bathroom anywhere, he was panicking a bit, he really had to go now, if he wanted to avoid peeing his pants. “Miss, where is the bathroom?” he asked the woman behind the counter, “I’m sorry sir, we don’t have a visitors bathroom” “can’t i just use the employee’s bathroom, it really is urgent” Alec was crossing his legs by now, he wasn’t going to last long. “I’m sorry sir, I really can’t do that it’s against the rules” Alec gave up, they had to leave and find another bathroom, he gave his dick a firm squeeze, hoping it would help. He walked to where Magnus was sitting, “they don’t have a bathroom here, we have to go” “honey, I just ordered, can’t you wait a little while longer?” Magnus was half hard by now, seeing Alec cross his legs and squeeze his dick was just so hot. 

Magnus ordered a large glass of lemonade for himself, he was making slurping sounds and it was making Alec go crazy. “Babe what’s wrong, do you have to go that badly?” “yes have you not noticed? I need to find a bathroom now, or i will pee myself right here”. Magnus was fully hard now, seeing Alec grab his dick and holding on to it this time was just to much. “I will go ask, if you can use the bathroom”, Magnus adjusted himself before going up to the lady at the counter but before he could say anything she said “I’m sorry sir, like I told your partner, he is not allowed to use the bathroom”. Magnus walked back, this was not a battle he was going to win and secretly he didn’t want to win. 

Alec was squirming by the time Magnus came back, a plan was forming in his head and he was happy that he chose a table in the back corner of the restaurant. “Sorry babe, you’re not allowed to use it” ‘aaah, Magnus I can’t hold it” a small dark patch was forming at the front of Alec’s tight light blue skinny jeans. Magnus was sure he was going to cum right there and then when he heard Alec whimper, he grabbed his own dick to calm himself. “It’s okay babe, hold it in I will try and find something. Before Magnus could even move Alec started to moan loudly “Oh no, aaah, I can’t, I can’t hold it, Magnus please” Alec was losing it, the hissing of his pee soaking his jeans combined with his moans was hotter than anything Magnus had ever heard. When he was done, Alec was looking down and saw his jeans were completely ruined, along with his seat. He pulled Magnus up and dragged him out, not wanting to have to explain to the girl behind the counter. Magnus was still rock hard and once outside he pushed Alec against the wall and started kissing him. Alec was dumbfounded, he was sure Magnus thought he was disgusting, Alec pulled away from the kiss “What are you doing, I just pissed myself, I’m disgusting?” “Oh babe you’re far from that” he put Alec’s hand on top of his rock hard cock “this is what you did to me”. Magnus started grinding his hard cock against Alec’s wet jeans as if to prove how much it turned him on all the while moaning in Alec’s ear.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he was confused but also a little turned on, he started stroking Magnus through his jeans, “you liked that?”. “You were so hot, please let me fuck you” Alec was surprised, he didn’t know Magnus had a pee kink but he noticed he was getting more and more turned on. Alec kissed Magnus again and pulled him towards a more private part of the parking lot, they were behind a wall but still in view for anyone who entered the restaurant. It had to do. Alec pushed Magnus’s pants down and immediately began sucking him of, Magnus almost collapsed when he felt the sensation of Alec’s mouth and tongue. 

“Take me right now, don’t prep me, I want to feel you” Magnus almost came again when he heard Alec say that. “Are you sure?” “Yes, fuck me hard” He pushed Alec’s soaked jeans down, turned him around and pushed in. ‘OMG, you’re so tight, I can’t handle it” He had to pace himself to not cum right at that moment. “I want to try something babe, can I” Alec had a suspicion about what Magnus wanted to try “I trust you, do it”. Magnus knew he had to calm down a little for this to work, he closed his eyes and thought of anything not related to sex. 

He was ready, Magnus was releasing himself inside Alec, his warm stream was filling Alec up “OH yes, Magnus keep going please aahh” Alec had never felt anything like this “Oh JESUS, yes you’re so tight Alec”. When he was done pissing he went to fuck Alec, hard, piss was dripping out of Alec whenever Magnus pulled out. Alec was seeing stars, his dick was on fire “Please Magnus, harder, harder, he couldn’t get enough”. Magnus only had to hit his prostate once and he was coming, he was shooting cum everywhere, not caring where it ended up. Manus trust a couple more times before he slammed in hard one more time and he came, almost fainting of the pure pleasure. 

Magnus pulled up Alec’s still soaked jeans, they had a long drive home and they were not finished.


End file.
